The present invention relates to a semiconductor structure, and more particularly to a semiconductor structure including hybrid semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) semiconductor devices employing two types of channel materials, and a method of manufacturing the same.
A hybrid SOI substrate refers to a substrate including a first portion that is like a bulk substrate and a second portion that is like an SOI substrate. Typically, an SOI substrate is patterned to remove a buried insulator layer within a region corresponding to the area of the second portion, while retaining the buried insulator layer within a region corresponding to the area of the first portion. The first portion is referred to as a bulk portion, and the second portion is referred to as an SOI portion. Semiconductor devices formed on the SOI portion can be employed to provide fast switching speeds, while semiconductor devices formed on the bulk portion can be employed to provide large on-current. While the use of a hybrid SOI substrate provides benefits in performance metrics, additional performance improvement in performance of semiconductor devices is desired.